


【虫铁】背德

by Parad0X



Category: Ironman, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 古希腊文化AU，没有当今同性恋的概念，导师和学徒发生性关系是天然的，然而在攻受方面有关乎地位阶级的束缚





	【虫铁】背德

彼得不被他的导师所喜欢。  
这认识几乎让他绝望，然而这猜测滑稽，因为导师选择学徒唯一的标准就是喜欢。内德开始还耻笑他多心，斯塔克的青睐已经让他忘乎所以到敏感多疑，彼得只是忧郁的回望内德一眼，没有辩解。这一眼也让小胖子意识到事情的严重性：  
“他怎么可能不喜欢你？得了，这么多年只有你一个，还是唯一一个！”  
彼得拨开那根在眼前直晃的多肉手指，神色依旧沮丧，内德的声音开始小心翼翼：  
“你们出什么事了？吵架了？他不搭理你？他逼你做什么不该做的事了？天呐，他难道对你做人体实验？”那可是要出人命的！！内德的尖叫被彼得堵回去，他看见发小眼里喷出的怒火，听见他压低的声音：  
“斯塔克先生不是这种人，他没有逼我做任何事，他只是很耐心的教导我，全部都是我的问题，你再说这种话我会生气的。”  
内德松了口气，于是翻了个白眼：  
“是是是，完美的托尼斯塔克。”又来了，但彼得的神情果然在这句奉承里松懈下来。  
“那么是你做错事惹他生气了？”  
“......也许......”  
“哈，你连这都判断不出来？彼得，你得有危机感，你知道自己身后有多少虎视眈眈等着篡夺斯塔克学徒神圣宝座的家伙吗？”  
“唉——”彼得长吐一口气：“我知道啊！”  
“你如果觉得这直接问不礼貌，可以跟我说说啊，”他抬出矛盾调解员的姿态，眼里的八卦欲熊熊燃烧：“出了什么事？你们最近怎么相处的？他授课时你犯蠢了？性生活和谐.....吗？”  
“问题就在这里！！”彼得突然坐直了，表情肃穆：  
“他对我一点兴趣也没有。”  
这句斩钉截铁的判断让内德的眼神诡异起来，彼得在他打量的眼神里毛骨悚然，当他实现落在自己脸上时不自觉摸了摸，落在腰上时下意识捂了捂。  
“......隔壁威尔森教授对你很感兴趣，你或许可以考虑一下....”  
“滚你的，一点忙也没帮上！”  
“或者罗杰斯先生？他应该不介意帮助渴爱的孩子。”内德自以为出了一个绝好的主意。  
“罗杰斯？不，我的上帝，你怎么想到他的？！不不不，问题不在这，我只有斯塔克先生一个，没有更多了！！”  
“眼界放宽一点，没人不准你继续爱你的斯塔克，但欲望是另一回事，相信我有无数人排着队等着证明你的魅力。”  
“....我知道...”彼得说的颇为艰难，他知道自己这种想法很奇怪：“但他是不一样的。”  
“当然不一样，这简直太罕见了，相信我，斯塔克绝对爱你，但那种爱不是想操你的那种，你能明白吗？”  
“可是我想。”  
“当然你想....什么？哇哦，酷毙了.....”  
彼得盯着内德的想看出他是否言不由衷，内德有些讪讪：“斯塔克会杀了你，但我保证，这个秘密我守口如瓶。”  
“上帝，你想到哪去了，我不是......我只是，只是....为什么他对我没有欲望？”  
“这是个哲学问题。”  
“爱与欲望是一回事。”  
“你还学霍布斯，我以为斯塔克只教你量子物理，机械原理之类的.....”  
“那还用说，他什么都知道。”彼得特地强调。  
“好了，别炫耀了，你再赞美他我都要开始嫉妒你了。”  
“你应该从一开始就嫉妒我。”  
“......除了斯塔克不肯跟你做爱，你还在担心什么老兄？”内德已经想要洗洗睡了。  
“....他或许没有很喜欢我。”彼得忧郁的望他一眼。  
再一次！内德在心里咆哮，挤出微笑：  
“也许他很喜欢你只是没表现出来，就像你也没有表现的你很喜欢他....我是说，在其他人面前。”  
“这不一样，”彼得理所当然地斜他一眼：“那些家伙根本不了解他，却一副跟他很熟的样子，他们其实.....”  
“别告诉我你觉得他们只是爱他的钱。”  
“我没这么说。”  
斯塔克的钱当然也是他的一部分，他的财富也是彼得崇拜的一部分，但绝对不是全部。在所有人都狂热吹捧托尼的时候，他的表现其实显得“冷淡”了，所以对于他能被斯塔克相中这件事，很多人都心怀不满，尽管彼得帕克是学校里最聪明的学生，尽管他漂亮的脸蛋和身材曾让他大受追捧，但他其实没有那么喜欢托尼斯塔克不是吗？  
“可你就是这么觉得的。”内德残酷地指出。  
“我知道肯定有人崇拜他的才华。”他眼里写满了对小伙伴无知的鄙视。  
他们僵持着沉默了一阵，内德转身就走。  
“......OK，我要睡了。”  
“好....我去找斯塔克先生，”彼得突地点了下头，自言自语般：“上周那篇论文我还有两个点不太明白。”  
然后他一定要问出来——爱和欲望是一回事，而他是如此爱他。

他用等待天神垂怜的心仰望着斯塔克。  
其实不该如此的，他不曾被苛待，也不曾被疏远，外界风传斯塔克放纵风流不负责任，才华横溢却尖酸刻薄，然而他从未被刻薄过，尽管一开始他是做好了相关准备的，可迎接他的只有耐心和包容，当然导师偶夹其间的任性和挑衅都被他一一笑纳，所以越接近越觉得他好，越好越渴望，越渴望越....卑微。  
“这么晚了，kid，有什么事吗？”  
彼得没想到进来会在这种情况下，托尼在喝酒，说喝应该是客气了，空气中弥散的酒精分子横冲直撞，呛得他一阵发懵，手和脚没听大脑使唤自行动了起来，他的举动堪称放肆——他抢过托尼手里的酒瓶，严肃声音：  
“这瓶太烈了，您不该这样对待你的胃。”  
托尼没有生气，其实作为一个成年男人，都不说他还是这小鬼的导师，他绝对应该生气，长者的尊严不容侵犯，不管出于任何原因。但管他呢！没有人的指手画脚能对他起作用，除了几个人。  
那些早就从他生命里路过的人，想到这，他的眼睛一黯，堆出漫不经心的笑：  
“别告诉我你隔着几里路猜到了我正在喝酒，所以冲过来思想教育？”他摆了摆手，没理会彼得的辩解：“这只是成年人的夜生活，我记得我们说过，关于中世纪禁酒令的后遗症，我的表现是其中之一。”  
“那您是承认自己需要治疗了？”彼得左右巡着，把酒瓶放在托尼够不着的地方。  
“......你这牙尖嘴利是从哪学的。”  
“最好的那位。”  
托尼吃瘪，撇了下嘴：“说正事吧，别告诉我你来一趟就是为了和我打嘴仗。”  
彼得突然像根棍子一样杵在原地，半晌，直到托尼的眼神都有些古怪了，他才找回自己的声音：  
“是的，当然.....well, ”他眼珠子乱转：“我就是突然好奇，为什么人总是要说谎，就算是好人。”  
见鬼——彼得心底哀嚎，这真是最拙劣最毫无掩饰的提问。  
托尼的眼神切切实实变得古怪了，但他没有发作，事实上谁也不知道，他永远没法对这个小家伙生气：  
“你该知道，我不是哲学家....不过，他们总有自己的理由。”  
“因为人是可以被欺骗的，就算是极其亲近的人？”  
“也许他们只是觉得这样可以让所有人更好，谁知道呢，出了什么事，有人欺骗了你？”  
回应他的是彼得的沉默，托尼觉得自己这个导师当的不是很称职，撑着沙发扶手站起来想走到他身边，然而酒精让他四肢酸软，必须得用全部精力维持威严才行。  
是的，威严很重要——托尼斯塔克和这个世界格格不入，除了这点还算合拍，或者不是因为莫须有的脸面，那些老早就不属于托尼了，但责任是必须的，在他决定成为这孩子的引导者的时候。  
“你可以跟你的导师说说，他有这责任，也有这义务。”托尼把声音放轻缓，经过跋涉的手终于盖在少年肩上。  
“只是责任？”彼得听起来有些难过。  
“当然不只是责任.....出了什么事，你需要告诉我。”  
“汤普森和他的导师非常亲近，他告诉我他的导师非常喜欢他，爱和欲望是一回事，因为爱，渴望彼此的身体很正常。”  
“别人的关系困扰到你了？还是说你喜欢上什么人，你也到这个年纪了，喜欢上谁都不奇怪。”托尼却仿佛没有听懂一样，眼里露出自以为的了然，他揽过彼得的肩：  
“女孩，男孩？是因为他们漂亮的肉体还是机敏的思想？我也有你这样的时候.......”  
“当我们爱着一个人的时候，自然会渴望进一步的亲近，思想的联结还有肉体的联结，您告诉过我的。”  
“一个人一辈子会爱上很多人，但终究会发现爱情只是欺骗，当大脑里的多巴胺分泌消减，爱情也就消减了。”  
“那么是不是意味着，一个人如果对于另一个人没有欲望，这个人对另一个人就没有爱情。”  
“爱是存在的，但爱情并不。”  
“.......我让您讨厌了吗？”  
托尼哽住了，他感到一阵泄气，声音也变得颓丧而干涩：  
“什么让你产生了这样的想法。”  
“您不知道我当时有多开心，您选了我，虽然您是学校的挂名教授，但没有人不崇拜您，起码我认识的人里面没有。”彼得预感自己之后的话不太好，他在心里告诉自己，停下来说到这里就足够了，但是他没有。  
“嗯哼？”托尼预感自己应该打断他，但他也没有，这小鬼的话像夜里神出鬼没的尖刀，他已经嗅到危险和锋利的气味，却就是着了魔的想尝尝金属的味道。  
“我很幸运，真心的，每个人都这么觉得。我这么告诉自己，直到我发现您对亲近我不感一点兴趣，他们告诉我情欲是非常重要的一课，是导师愿意承担引导一个少年责任的表现，他会规训他，会教导他，告诉他灵魂与肉体之间神妙的关系，承诺他之后为他遮风挡雨，直到他独当一面，他会控制他不让他犯错，会惩戒他也会原谅他，这是只有当他们足够接近才会达成的默契。”  
“于是......你发现我们之间没有这种默契。”因为他不愿操他——老实说托尼有想过这事对他们关系的影响，但一直不敢深想，只是在日常里更加纵容体贴，没想到这还不够，是这小鬼太贪心还是他太吝啬？  
“我害怕。”  
“性对你很重要？哦，我忘了，你正是青春血气方刚的少年，出去招摇一下，想爬上你床或者让你爬上床的人会很多。没有关系的，欲望就是那么回事，大家都懂的。”  
“但他们都不是您。”彼得咬牙切齿的时候看见托尼眼里滑过的脆弱，心一凉，一念之间他想退缩，可气势依旧那么咄咄逼人。  
“别孩子气，是不是我很重要吗？他们可以是任何一个人，还需要我提醒你如何保持一个人的独立性？记得你已经不是一个嗷嗷叫着要吃奶的小鬼了！”这近乎呵斥的话没能让他心里的焦躁平息分毫，托尼觉得恐慌，他在斥责彼得的时候也在鞭笞自己，分不清那话到底是对谁说的。  
彼得眼里闪过一丝受伤，而托尼为此厌恶自己——那只是一个崇拜你的小崽子，他在把气往他身上撒，对方明明没道理承受他的过去，是的，他糟糕的过去造成现在糟糕的他。  
托尼以为自己可以的，如果对方是彼得的话，他可以成为一个有责任心，有道德感的引导者，他愿意为了他规束自己，将所有他曾经嗤之以鼻的枷锁套在自己身上，甚至毫不违心的跪在它们面前承认那些的正确性，他已经到了需要承担而不是被承担的年纪。  
每次他看到镜子里即将衰朽的面孔都这样警告自己，少年想要的他都可以给他，他都想给他，除了欲望。那并非没有的，只是他惊恐的发现他还不能够，他想给的与世之所求与少年之所求背道而驰，他绝不是不贪恋少年的身体，他像任何一个审美正常的成年男人一样渴求一切美的事物，但他不行——他的忐忑和恐惧如跗骨之蛆，他做不到承担一个孩子的将来，他没法成为他完美的榜样，尽管他曾为之付出一切努力。  
但那不够，也不可能够了，他要失去这孩子了——失去他暗地里追随他亮的惊人的目光，失去他妥帖强势的陪伴，失去他细水长流的关心，他知道对方会像许多曾经路过他生命的人一样路过，留给他的只有刻骨的思求，和挠心的不得。  
托尼斯塔克不得不承认——他远比控制他人更渴望的，是被控制。  
他不能对这孩子说出这个，他已经毁了他苦心经营的长者形象，起码不要留下一个令人作呕的印象。  
“我给不了你想要的，你可以走了。”  
彼得听见世界龟裂的声音，他在向自己尖叫，懊悔充斥着胸腔，可说出口的东西仿佛是愤怒的：  
“然后就别再回来了是吗？”为什么不能一开始就停止，就只是告诉斯塔克先生他对某本书里的一句话不理解，仅做学术探讨？  
“.....是的，当然....”  
没有那么斩钉截铁的肯定，彼得望见托尼眼里的破碎，恐慌突然也跟着破碎开了。  
“我得知道原因。”  
接下去的沉寂几近让人窒息，托尼仰了仰头，似乎是借着醉意，他扯开了自己的领带：  
“原因？当我和你一样大的时候，我渴望很多东西，好奇和贪婪驱使，加上我的财富——我父亲留给我的那些东西，很多人愿意成为我的导师。他们给了我很多，可我真是个太糟糕的人，不是每个人都能顺利独当一面的。”他骨子里的幼稚、偏执和疯狂让他无时无刻不像一匹失控的疯马，他需要持缰的人，他需要给他鞭子让他保持在正道上的人，他有过，然后又没有了。  
“我搞砸了一切，终于再也没有可以给我收拾下场的人了，当他们离开我的时候，我只剩这些了。”他一扬手，一只闪着耀眼红芒的金红手套破空而来。  
“但彼得，我从没想过搞砸你，你的人生，你的未来，你是那么优秀，正直，善良，是我见过最聪明的学生，你值得更好的人成为你的导师。”  
“可没有人会比你更好了！”彼得带着哭腔，手忙脚乱要去抱他，他无视着那钢铁手套，浑然不顾它仿佛一副攻击的姿态。  
“.....那是因为你不知道！！”托尼哽了一瞬，突然大吼，眼角激得通红，里面的难堪、羞耻和不尽的渴望不一而足——上帝啊，别逼他说出来，他在伤害他，把少年眼里的神祇化成齑粉，没有比这更残酷的伤害了。  
彼得觉得自己做错了，他不想这样逼迫托尼斯塔克，他在伤害他，因为年轻的贪欲，因为永不知足，爱是欲望却也是节制，他忘了，他只是太恐慌，爱慕斯塔克的人太多，多到他觉得自己渺小无奇，患得患失，一直怀疑神为什么会垂青自己。  
“让我知道。”他简直不敢相信这是他说的，可话说出来，他仿佛在瀚海里找到浮木：“然后我会照您说的.....我会听您的。”  
这答案没有让托尼满意，他的眼睛为此暗了下去。  
可他的唇覆上他的耳，留下一句话如平地炸响的惊雷：  
“我想你操我。”  
如果被人知道，斯塔克这个名字就全毁了，他的地位，他的声望，他的成就全部会被重新评估，会有无数人乐不此疲的前来挑衅，他的同侪知道了会捏着鼻子和他撇清关系，他的晚辈知道了会遮着眼睛跟他划清界限。  
那仿佛是一种疫病，令人目不忍视耳不忍闻。  
彼得瞪着眼，托尼在他面前不在乎地笑笑，却是苦涩的，褪去所有遮掩，抛却了的谎言，泛着像熟透的花一样妖娆绝望。他脑子里突然挤进一段不着边际的记忆，他和托尼研究生物科技时曾观察过植物，当他沉浸在花色妍丽中，他的导师却冷淡而残酷地告诉他——每一朵花死前都是这样，当时他十四岁，多愁善感，这话让他无不难过，今天和那天一样难过。  
他明明应该替他感到难堪，然而胸腔一阵阵发紧，如鼓的心跳清晰地告诉真实感受——他依旧爱他，无法自拔。  
“我想要你，谁会不想要你呢？但不是你希望的那种，我想要你的生殖器插入我，我知道这听起来挺令人作呕的，可我控制不住。”  
“您从来没有问过我。”  
少年突如其来的愤怒让斯塔克拽紧摇摇欲坠的盔甲，他试图让表情冷硬下来，让之后的话不带有太多柔软的情感。  
“问你什么？愿不愿意操一个大你二十多岁的男人的屁股？碰巧他还是你的导师，他本该呵护你疼爱你，但他却渴求着他本该给你的东西，他在背弃了无数人活该被无数人背弃后，向他本来应该保护的对象索求安全——上帝啊，不用启齿我都知道这是个多么糟糕的家伙。”  
“就......饶了他怎么样？”托尼的声线在颤抖，可表情却僵如青冰。  
“可你明明可以问一问少年有多爱他，”彼得抓住他的腕把他逼近沙发，眼眶里盛满泪水：“爱到不敢和人多谈他，日思夜慕，他的灵魂他的思想，到他每一寸皮肉，无数次自我质问是不是贪欲而不知足，不是的，他只是害怕连肉体也不渴求他还有什么值得他的导师停留。”  
托尼怔怔地看他。  
“您不知道我爱护您的名声远甚于自己，您永远不必担心从我这里得到伤害，我有多少尊敬、崇拜和爱戴通通属于您，您永远不用担心保护不了我，因为只有伤害您才是真的伤害我。”  
彼得哭着说，然后给了托尼一个带泪的吻，或者那叫撕咬：  
“您想要什么，就算我的灵魂我的四肢我的器官我都给您，就是不要赶我走。”  
他们彼此喘息着互相瞪视，像两头凶兽直到其中一头服软示弱。  
“......除非你主动，我永远不会让你离开。”一阵犹豫后，托尼回抱了男孩——那像某个允许的信号，他突然被捁紧，带着青春气息的手指插进他发间，力道在小心翼翼和过分急躁之间徘徊，踯躅一阵，托尼终于卸下防备。  
“去床上。”

他是这样爱着托尼斯塔克，也许是少年的爱火更加炙烈，靠近一步都是狂喜，他抱着他的狂喜之源，欣慰肢体足够强健。  
“斯塔克先生，托尼....”彼得的眼睛像两粒星子，他的渴求也点燃他身下男人的渴求，那股难堪的甜蜜在腹股间骚动，托尼自暴自弃似的闭上眼，于是湿漉漉的吻就冲着眼睫来了，于是想起少年曾经质朴的赞美，他有一双好看的眼睛。  
“托尼。”  
他允许了，这糟糕的离经背道。  
那小狗一样湿漉漉的啃咬或轻或重在他身上肆掠，没有章法，既粗暴又珍惜，他拍了拍彼得的后脑勺，少年的动作才慢了下来。  
他舔咬他上臂麦色柔韧的筋肉，直到那的劲道温存，舌尖一转攀上线条直畅的锁骨，眼睛一眨不眨盯着托尼，他从没有见过他这样美好的模样——双颊泛红，细碎地喘息着，密密的汗打湿鬓角，他显然在忍受什么，而他知道，因为已经感受到腹间顶着的硬邦邦的东西。  
他幸福到有些飘然，他爱的他膜拜的，正在他身下，在他唇齿之间，因着他每个动作战栗，为了他每个声音癫狂。他把牙嵌入他左胸凸起的乳晕里，唇舌并用狠狠一吸，果然听到男人倒抽着气，追随着挺胸把他后脑往下压。  
舌尖传来坚硬柔软的触感，他用虎牙抵进那小小的奶孔，托尼开始哆嗦着求饶，那其实不该那么敏感，是太久没被触碰而留下的后遗症。  
他的乳尖在忍受甜蜜的折磨，一点也没给骚动的下身星点帮助，他忍不住挺腰，硬到疼痛的生殖器在少年腰腹磨蹭，柔嫩的菇头和内裤摩蹭出难堪的尿意，他眼里渗出水光，求助地握着还在他胸口磨蹭的少年。  
“彼得，彼得，求你......”  
少年的手隔着裤子握上他胯间拱起渗水的部位，摸出最渴求的那根的形状撸动起来。令人齿根酥麻的甜蜜快意从肉茎芯子里泛起，湿透的棉布对于那处来说依旧太过粗糙，尽管彼得动作算不上粗鲁，但还是会给脆弱的表皮带去疼痛，他抽着气，留着水，抵制着更难堪的饥渴从身后泛起。  
“托尼。”彼得折磨够了他胸前两粒，让它们硬硬的在他胸口胀着，然后有些惊慌的发现他的导师介于痛苦和欢愉的表情。  
“我弄疼你了？”他停下动作，换来托尼痛苦的喘息：  
“别停，不要停.....”他抓着少年的手在自己胯间动作，力道接近粗暴，仿佛自虐一般满足生殖器和织物之间过度的摩擦，带着疼痛的快感让他双眉紧皱，不断泻出破碎的喘息，仿佛不满足一般，他又把少年的手带到茎根下双丸的位置，让对方的手握着那两枚柔软，那本是经不得一点疼的地方，可托尼不想要温柔，发狠似的用少年的手揉搓，湿透的棉布紧紧裹着两丸，内里的小球被挤压推搡，尖锐的快感携裹着疼痛，让他发出破碎的哭喘。  
彼得发现不对，硬拽着托尼停了手，他吮干他眼角的泪水，来到他还在张合喘息的唇，交换了一个深吻。  
“让我来，您答应交给我的。”  
“.....是吗？是的....”托尼喃喃着，有些不安，更多期待，他厌恶这样的自己，可彼得爱他。  
折磨他许久的内裤被脱下，那通红的一根探出来，泛着可怜兮兮的水光和色泽，彼得抿了抿嘴，然后伸出舌尖安抚地刷过因为过度摩擦接近糜红的尖端，托尼痉挛似的惊喘，彼得张嘴含住整个头部。  
那太多了——不该这样，在他想象里彼得应该拉开他的腿直接干进去，这些无关紧要的前戏早该过去。  
然而因之前粗暴对待而发出疼痛抗议的生殖器是喜欢这样的温存的，酥麻的快意胀满整根，底部两枚肉囊也跟着恬不知耻地鼓胀着，嘴的主人很体贴，在从菇头尿口勾出更多汁液后来到了涨的熟烂的睾囊，将一枚含进嘴里啜吸，引得托尼觉得自己下半身翻江倒海快射出来，然后换了另一枚，他前端失禁一般淌着腺液，几次略过高潮的巅峰，然而都错开。  
他硬的像烙铁一样阴茎不肯松口让里面的液体流出来，托尼知道为什么，可无论如何也没法开口恳求，只能越发艰难的喘息，痛苦的攒着那根感受从内部膨胀到极致的硬痛。  
“托尼，托尼....”彼得也在帮他，拇指交错着从那滑腻的尖端碾过，那处几乎被磨出火了依旧没有任何要射的痕迹，那小口和他主人一样痛苦地喘息着，因被撑大内部的贝肉缠绵的裹住彼得的指尖，直到又一次带着劲道的催促，托尼痛苦的求饶：  
“停下来，停停下来.....后面，用后面。”  
彼得心疼的不知如何是好，一手掐着他的股肉掰开那道深缝，后腔因为饥渴绞紧又松开，彼得左右寻着润滑，却被托尼引着硬往里塞。开头虽嫌干涩，然而破开肛口内里肠肉绵韧湿软，急切的缠上来把手指往里带，彼得为指下的触感吸了口气，看见托尼神色缓了些便小心开拓起来。  
他在拧开一朵红花的花蕊，安抚里面颤抖瑟缩的褶皱，然后仔细寻找那个能令托尼解放的点。  
“再进来一根.....”托尼喘着气，后腔传来甜腻的令他口舌酸软的快意，比从前任何时候都强烈，他感觉到少年的手在他体内，那滋味安心且恐惧，那指尖仿佛有魔力让揉按过的每一寸肠肉都敏感酸涩，他在找他的前列腺，他也在等他找到，尽管阴茎滑出的液体已经让床面湿出一大块圆斑，他让菇头在床面摩蹭稍解焦渴，他在等少年摸到他的芯子，摸到他最深切最隐秘的渴望。  
“啊——”托尼膝骨一软，阴茎射出一股白精，然而还是硬着，脸让泪水湿透，他惶急地攀着少年的手，不知道是渴望还是惧怕。  
彼得知道自己找到了，他的指尖在那块软地碾揉，感受到他整个肠腔都痉挛地缩起来，然后舒展开，他疯了似的想把自己放进去，狠狠地操那块软地，让托尼尖叫着射出来，把攒着憋着的都排干净。  
但他必须得让托尼允许，尽管那已经是默许，可他想让他说出来，说出来之后再没有任何借口任何机会将他从他的生命里驱逐。  
“托尼，我想进去，你让我进去好吗？”  
他的导师断断续续地呜咽着，那手指在刺激过一次后只是隔靴搔痒的抚摸，隔着肠壁骚扰前列腺，那像无数只小虫子在他甬道内爬行，他芯子里渴望到快烧起来，可这小混蛋就是要他亲口说出来，他自暴自弃的呵斥：  
“操你的，进来，把你不中用的指头拿出去。”  
彼得等了太久，几乎没等托尼反应就捅了进去，托尼一阵窒息，残存的理智在狂风暴雨式的抽刺中被嚼碎，他带着哽咽地尖叫：  
“那，就是那，再多....操....”  
他后来几乎跪不住，只能被彼得兜在怀里，生殖器被他撸在手里，射的时候哭着一个劲叫少年的名字，然后连射了什么都不清楚。  
可来自前列腺的刺激还没完，少年体谅导师的年纪，强忍着和风细雨了一段，直到托尼呻吟声逐渐有了力气。  
他们不知道做了多久，醒来托尼发现自己身上找不到一片皮肉没有彼得的唇印牙印，感觉自己有些眩晕，昨晚混乱的片段挤进大脑，他哀嚎一声，宿醉姗姗来迟，他捂着脑袋缩进被子。  
“托尼，我煮了牛奶，还有早餐。”  
彼得得到了他导师的一个枕头，还有一句训斥：  
“那只能在床上叫！”  
彼得侧身闪过枕头，眨了眨眼：  
“当然，没问题斯塔克先生。”  
（fin）


End file.
